wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кордана Оскверненная Песнь
Альянс (Формально), Стражи (формально) Пылающий Легион, Теневой Совет | occupation = Warden | location = Tanaan Jungle, Lunarfall Garrison, Shadowmoon Valley, Frostfire Ridge, Grommashar | status = Мертва, Убиваемая (Wow) }} Кордана Оскверненная Песнь (англ. Cordana Felsong) – ночная эльфийка, которая принадлежала к организации Стражей и находилась под командованием Майев Песнь Теней. Она была отважной и преданной воительницей, многократно проявившей себя в прошлом. Кордана отправилась на альтернативный Дренор вместе с Кадгаром, чтобы помочь ему разобраться с новой угрозой, и стала его телохранителем. Она сопровождала верховного мага, пока он противостоял Гул'дану и Совету Теней. Хотя Кадгар нередко раздражал её, Кордана оставалась лояльной и готова была защищать мага ценой своей жизни. Она давала ему ценные советы и просила избегать ненужных рисков. Когда охота Кадгара за Гул'даном продолжилась, Кордана начала беспокоиться, что верховный маг всё реже интересуется безопасностью окружающих, экспериментирует с темной магией и становится всё более безжалостным. Гул'дан сумел правильно сыграть на сомнениях Корданы, используя Сферу владычества, и в конце концов превратил её в слугу Пылающего Легиона. С началом вторжения Легиона через Расколотые острова Кордана помогла Гул'дану проникнуть в Казематы Стражей, чтобы завладеть останками Иллидана Ярости Бури. Она завербовала множество охотников на демонов в ряды Легиона, используя пытки и убеждения. Кордана вернулась в Казематы Стражей за саргеритовым ключом и была убита отрядом героев Азерота. В Warlords of Draenor Альтернативный Дренор Кордана принимала участие в штурме Темного портала и была среди первых героев, которые попали на альтернативный Дренор вместе с вождями Азерота. Пока авангард сражался с Железной Ордой, она внимательно наблюдала за битвой. Когда Темный портал был разрушен, Кордана сопровождала Кадгара и его группу в восточную часть джунглей, пробираясь через лагеря Железной Орды. Она отбивалась от противников на арене Каргатара и избежала гибели в Темных залах, после чего присоединилась к герою в борьбе с орками из клана Черной Горы. Когда местность у шахты была затоплена, Кордана продолжила сражаться с орками вблизи Железного разрушителя миров. Она была рядом с Кадгаром, когда отряд с Азерота сумел уничтожить Темный портал и сбежал от Железной Орды на украденных кораблях. Вместе с Кадгаром она начала охоту за Советом Теней, которая проходила в Долине Призрачной Луны и на Хребте Ледяного Огня. В долине Кордана объединилась с командиром гарнизона и вошла в леса возле Гул'вара, чтобы поймать демона-наблюдателя по имени Всевидящий глаз. Она потребовала от Кадгара, чтобы он не пытался совать в поселения Совета Теней. На Хребте Ледяного Огня Кордана попросила ордынского командира отправиться в Тром'вар и встретиться с орками из клана Северного Волка. Когда Кадгар был почти убит Гароной Полуорчихой, вынужденной служить Гул'дану, Кордана сразилась с ней и вынудила сбежать. Зангарра Позже она присоединилась к Кадгару в Зангарре – оплоте Кирин-Тора, построенном в Таладоре. Поскольку Кадгар продолжал поиски Гул'дана, чернокнижник снова приказал Гароне убить его. На этот раз полукровка почти добилась успехов, ранив и отравив верховного мага. Кордана тоже пострадала в сражении, но быстро пришла в себя. Она осталась рядом с Кадгаром и отправила командира гарнизона в погоню за Гароной. Герой смог поймать сбежавшую полукровку и вернулся в Зангарру в башню с противоядием. Кадгар принял противоядие, но отказался от целительной магии жрецов и попросил Кордану просто зашить рану. После смерти Чернорука Кордана помогала верховному магу, когда он пытался освободить Гарону из-под контроля Гул'дана. Во время первой попытки он применял могущественную магию, из-за которой полукровка чувствовала невероятную боль. Кадгар, желавший узнать, где прячется Гул'дан, причинял пленнице всё больше боли, и Кордана потребовала, чтобы он прекратил пытки. Кадгар признал, что стражница была права, и, извинившись перед Гароной, начал поиски другого способа. Верховный маг отправил командира гарнизона за Сферой владычества, принадлежавшей Совету Теней и использовавшейся для промывки мозгов шпионам. Когда герой вернулся со сферой, Кордана предупредила Кадгара, что он пытается воспользоваться темной магией. Ей сильно не нравилось то, с чем играет верховный маг, хотя он и смог освободить разум Гароны из железных тисков Гул'дана. Кордана потребовала, чтобы Кадгар отдал Сферу владычества ей, и сказала, что намеревается уничтожить этот отвратительный предмет. Стражница осталась в Зангарре, когда Кадгар вместе с Гароной отправился к Командованию Ярости Клинка, желая выследить Гул'дана. Предательство Чернокнижник воспользовался Сферой владычества, чтобы повлиять на Кордану издали и склонить на свою сторону. Когда герой принёс из Цитадели Адского Пламени множество фолиантов хаоса, Кадгар попросил его передать книги Кордане, чтобы она уничтожила их. Книги нельзя было сжечь обычным способом из-за истерзанных душ, прикованных к страницам. Прибыв к Кордане, герой обнаружил, что Сфера владычества по-прежнему при ней. Стражница приняла фолианты хаоса, уточнив, не пытался ли Кадгар воспользоваться ими. Казалось, Кордана была очарована книгами, которые содержали в себе огромное могущество и редчайшие знания. Начертив рунический круг, она пообещала командиру гарнизона, что фолианты будут полностью уничтожены, и сказала, что для этого понадобится кольцо, которое Кадгар продолжал усиливать для героя с момента прибытия на Дренор. Командир гарнизона отказался дать Кордане кольцо, и она завопила, что заберет его силой во славу Гул'дана. Она извлекла из фолиантов энергию Скверны, чтобы защитить себя в битве. Стражница рассказала, что говорила со Сферой владычества и видела правду. Кадгар был всего лишь ребенком, который важничал, пытал узников, играл с чужими жизнями и погружался в магию, в которой будто бы разбирался. Герой смог достаточно ослабить Кордану в бою, чтобы она была вынуждена открыть портал и сбежать. Стражница заявила, что никто не сможет остановить Гул'дана. Что вожди предадут героя, а Азерот сгорит. Узнав о случившемся, Кадгар был поражен. Он заметил, что Кордана отдалилась в последнее время, но считал это частью обычной рутины Стражей. То, что случилось с Корданой, было типичной тактикой Гул'дана: чернокнижник искал чужие слабости и использовал их. Гробница Саргераса Незадолго до открытия портала в Гробнице Саргераса Кадгар встретился с Майев Песнь Теней и несколькими стражницами на Расколотых островах. Майев отнеслась к верховному магу без снисходительности и предложила обсудить провал на Дреноре. Стражи отрядили в помощь Кадгару свою отважную и преданную сестру, которая многократно проявила себя в прошлом. Майев поинтересовалась, как же так случилось, что Кордана стала предательницей, проведя с Кадгаром всего лишь несколько месяцев. Майев рассказала, что Кордана регулярно посылала отчеты Стражам и описывала свои сомнения в здравомыслии верховного мага, которого охраняла. Кордана называла Кадгара безрассудным, надменным, небрежным и своевольным. Хотя Майев и признала, что Кадгар изменился за прошедшие годы, но ей хорошо был знаком человек, которого Кордана описывала в письмах. В Legion Кордана продолжила служить Гул'дану и сняла для него защиту с Казематов Стражей, чтобы чернокнижник смог завладеть останками Иллидана Ярости Бури. Майев Песнь Теней и охотники на демонов, освобожденные из камер, пытались противостоять Кордане и Гул'дану, но не смогли помешать им похитить тело Иллидана. Майев пообещала, что Кордана ещё ответит перед верховным советом за своё предательство. Кордана действовала в Азсуне на территории Фаронаара, захваченного Легионом. Она убедила немало охотников на демонов перейти на сторону противника, используя для этого пытки и искушения. Циана Ночная Глефа не выдержала пыток и переметнулась на сторону Легиона, за что была уничтожена бывшими союзниками. Хотя Кордану успели заметить на Вершине предательницы, она успела скрыться. Она вновь вернулась в Казематы Стражей за саргеритовым ключом, который Стражи захватили вместе с охотниками на демонов, вернувшимися с Мардума. Ключ содержался в том же зале, где останки Иллидана, и именно здесь Кордана Оскверненная Песнь столкнулась с отрядом героев Альянса и Орды. Впрочем, она знала, что незваные гости придут, и осталась, чтобы покончить с ними раз и навсегда. Несмотря на магию, которую использовала Кордана, герои смогли уничтожить её и завладеть саргеритовым ключом. Стражница Дреланим Шелест Ветра, освобожденная от пленения Легионом, поблагодарила героев за убийство предательницы и сказала, что Стражи теперь в долгу у них. Галерея Изображения File: Кордана.jpg Видео WoW Legion Cinematic.Охотники на демонов,Иллидан и Майев Мелочи *She was a random Warden on multiplayer maps of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *She is NOT to be confused with Maiev Shadowsong who appears during the confrontation with Illidan Stormrage in Black Temple. Внешние ссылки